Dust Allergies
by Tiger Lily of the rain
Summary: 'Is that my sandwich' 'Yes' . Sandwiches are kind of a really big deal. There's the question of death via sneezing involved, and Percy decides that Annabeth has no heart.
1. Allergies and blue PB&J sandwiches

**Dust Allergies**

**A/N: Because every time I've read Mark of Athena, I've tossed and turned thinking just what will happen, because Mum won't get me House of Hades even if someone said her life depended on it (#BookwormProblems) *sigh* So here's a little drabble, for the sake of revisiting what started it all.**

**Disclaimer:It's Rick Riordan giving us anxiety attacks, and rest assured, not your's truly.**

* * *

**Annabeth was a tyrant.**

Percy sighed as he dusted the books piled in her room, wearing a ridiculous heart-printed cloth over his hair (Courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin) and what was probably an old apron of Annabeth's.

He sneezed a very loud 'Achoo!' and looked over his shoulder, hoping for a 'bless you' from the girl nestled in a quilt at the corner of the room, reading what seemed to be gigantic volume of Rumi; She had recently taken up Farsi and wouldn't stop reading more of the language's literature, of course, no avail. Her cruel gray eyes were fixated on the text. He groaned in frustration and sneezed, louder this time.

'At least cover your mouth, Percy, your sneezing is disturbing me.' Annabeth nonchalantly said, her eyes unmoving. Percy threw his hands up in a dramatic show of frustration, and collapsed on the nearby chair, 'Just why the hell am I doing this for you?' He murmured in a low, hopeless tone.

Annabeth finally looked up from the book, and with very sharp coolness, replied 'Because I saved your ass at 'capture the flag', and the deal was you'd dust all my books.'

'I _know_ I did, except you never told me you _charmed_ your books!'

'The Hecate cabin was most helpful, now, less talk and more dusting. And please don't sulk, Percy, I think it'll take about 10 more dustings for the charm to wear off.' Annabeth said, her voice dropping in pitch and she once again indulged herself with the book at hand.

Percy was steaming in anger and frustration. 'You're _awfu__l'_ He gnashed the words out of his teeth, trying to muster as much bitterness as possible, 'You're the empress of slave driving, Percy spat out.

'I know, get on with the dusting.' Annabeth said , her eyes looking as if they were crafted from lifeless, unmoving, emotionless stone, as she flipped a page of the book, not with a single twitch in her face and insistent ignorance of the boy slaving and sneezing away in the corner of her dusty room. Inside she was laughing her evil heart out.

Percy almost turned around until a blue parcel caught his eye, he gawked at Annabeth casually devouring his blue jam sandwich.

'Is that my sandwich?' He half shouted. Sandwiches were kind of a really big deal.

'It might be, anyway, I was famished with all that reading and that totally hit the spot.'

'You're _horrible_.'

'I know, chop chop, back to work, mama wants her books dusted.' She drooped over her book again, leaving a heartbroken Percy alone with the monstrous pile of books around him. He opened his mouth a couple times to retort but no words came out. And so, he groaned in hopelessness and frustration, and turned his back ready to start dusting again. Behind his back, Annabeth soundlessly choked over her laughter.

'Acchoo!' Percy sneezed for what was probably the 100th time this evening, his eyes stinging and hand drooping from the constant wrist movement. Something hit him and he suddenly turned around.

'Annabeth?'

'Yes, Percy?'

'You knew about my dust allergy, didn't you?' He inquired gravely, his face comically reminiscent of cartoon thunderclouds.

'Your mum is lovely, I should visit her more often, shouldn't I?' Annabeth half-snorted, trying to maintain her cool demeanor, as she looked at Percy's expression change from disbelief, shock and finally boyish anger.

'You are _unbelievable, _and _heartless_ and I'm over this!' He threw the feather duster across the room, shook open the head-cloth and tried to tear the apron as a show of his rebellion, well he couldn't anyhow, and quickly untied the laces, folded it in a neat square and kept it on the chair. As if it never happened, Percy stomped out of the Athena cabin.

Annabeth's room resounded with choking laughter soon after, and she finally realized that her gigantic volume of Farsi poems had been held upside down the entire afternoon.

* * *

**I _adore_ the cold, feisty, younger Annabeth. I mean, don't get me wrong, the HOA series is breathtaking (and anxiety-triggering), but from time to time, we should remember what started it all, no?**

**Please do rate and review, if you found the fic worthy, it would mean so much to a fellow fan!**

**Eagerly awaiting, TigerLily.**


	2. Athena always has a plan

**Dust Allergies**

**A/N: I thought an epilogue would be nice, since there were like 3 follows and I didn't have the heart to tell those wonderful people that this was supposed to be an one-shot. Thanks to Elmlea and MoonbeamsSweetie for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Percy shrieked in terror.**

His room, his former perfectly cleaned room (Well, it wasn't exactly _perfect, _with his clothes and bits lying around) was caked in dust. It looked like the room had been abandoned for 10 years; the furniture was disheveled and there was at least an inch of dust on everything contained within the cabin, and his nose had already started to itch uncontrollably.

_Annabeth..._

He knew it was her doing, first making him dust her entire collection, and a _charmed_ collection of books it was, no less. Gods, that slave-driving midget even visited his _mother_ to confirm if he had an dust allergy.

Percy wanted to cry out in frustration. He wanted to bang the walls and go shout at Annabeth. Only he couldn't cry because he was man enough to keep his promises (mental note: never make a deal with an Athena girl in capture the flag) , and he couldn't shout at Annabeth, of course.

That girl could commit murder, and walk away like nothing ever happened.

Just as he was about to turn on his heels and stomp back to the Athena cabin, Annabeth appeared in the middle of his room, New work Yankees cap in hand , and cackled with evil glee. Percy tried to narrow his eyes as much as he could, but all he could manage was a squint.

'Annabeth?'

'Yes, Percy?'

'My room won't be the same until I finish dusting yours, isn't it?'

'That's right, seaweed brain.'

Percy sighed in defeat, hung his head low and reached his hand out for the feather duster. Annabeth smirked, and handed him the article in question, along with the apron and the hear-printed head clothe.

As they walked down to the Athena cabin together, Percy cursed the blonde beside him with all the vulgar phrases in the world, mentally, of course. Annabeth smiled to herself. And as she opened the door, she only said one more thing to the brooding youth.

'Athena _always_ has a plan, seaweed brain.'

Percy sneezed, rolled his eyes, and went back to his unfinished work.

* * *

Please, _please_ leave a review!


End file.
